Gaskets for use in internal combustion engines and exhaust systems are known. However, the gaskets known in the art are limited with regard to their heat transfer properties. Also, the known gaskets are bulky and expensive to manufacture.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved gasket assembly which is less complex, less expensive and has improved heat transfer properties.